No pudo ser tan fácil
by Justsomeone99
Summary: Mientras Lukas y Emil van en el coche, este último empieza a hacerle preguntas a su padre. Lo cual ocasiona que Lukas comience a recordar toda su vida, desde los mejores momentos hasta los peores. Casi todos ellos con una constante: Mathias.
1. Chapter 1

**Empezar una nueva historia sin haber acabado las otras... muy mal para mi DX Pero esta me ha andado rondando por la cabeza desde hace un rato, así que decidí subirla. (No he abandonado las otras... creo XD). En fin, lo de _cursivas_ sería como el tiempo actual, y los pensamientos del Lukas adulto. La aprte normal es lo que ocurrió en el pasado.**

 **Sí es DenNor, aunque varias veces no lo vaya a parecer XD (También Sufin :v)**

* * *

No pudo ser tan fácil.

— _¿Papá? —el pequeño Emil, alzó la voz desde el asiento de atrás. Lukas ausente emitió un sonido dándole entender al pequeño que lo escuchaba— ¿Cómo conociste a papá?_

— _Uh... —¿Cómo había conocido a Mathias? Esa podría llegar a ser una larga historia, pero...— Cuando éramos pequeños, resultó ser mi vecino._

 _Y ese fue el fin de su respuesta, concreta y simple. Aunque la verdadera historia era mucho más compleja._

Cuando Lukas era pequeño, su madre solía leerle varias historias sobre criaturas fantásticas hasta tal punto que según todos los adultos él había desarrollado "amigos imaginarios" aunque hasta la fecha él estaba convencido de que eran reales. En ese entonces, y por esa razón, el joven noruego se aisló. No creía necesitar a nadie más que a las criaturas que existían en su jardín trastero, así que ahí pasaba todas sus tardes. Además, tenía la fortuna de que justo su jardín, daba al bosque (después de pasar una cerca diminuta conformada por arbustos) y todo el mundo sabe que en los bosque es donde hay más criaturas mágicas. Además su casa tenía un par de puertas deslizantes que daban al jardín desde el comedor, donde su madre solía ponerse a trabajar mientras observaba a su hijo. Solamente cuando se iba a la cocina, dejaba al pequeño solo. Fue en una de esas veces cuando conoció a Mathias.

Todo era paz en la vida de Lukas, solía hablar mucho con sus amigos mágicos y disfrutar de la calma de los días. Hasta que un día, unos extraños gritos interrumpieron su pacífica tarde. Eran risas, o más bien específicamente una ruidosa risa y una pequeña risita casi invisible.

Lukas en un instinto corrió a esconderse detrás de un árbol.

—Iaaaa ¡Aquí viene el gran vikingo! Ríndanse ante mí. —Un niño con cabello rubio desordenado y muchos curitas en varias partes del cuerpo, salió de los arbustos. Al fijarse mejor el noruego noto que le faltaban dos dientes, uno que posiblemente se hubiese caído naturalmente y otro en algún accidente, pero que de todas maneras sería remplazado rápidamente.

—¡Math! —Aún para ser un niño, la voz de ese, detrás del tal "Math" sonó bastante grave y algo confusa de entender. Y esa voz obtuvo un rostro cuando otro niño más bajito que el anterior, se coló con dificultad entre los estrechos arbustos. Este tenía cabello lacio rubio, ligeramente desordenado por la travesía entre los arbustos.— No podemos estar aquí.

—¿Eh? ¿¡Y porque no!? —La voz sonaba cargada de decepción. Y antes de que el otro pudiera contestar el de pelo alborotado volvió a hablar— ¡Ber, mira! ¡Creo que encontré un hada!

El noruego al verse descubierto por unos intensos ojos azules, quiso huir, pero el miedo no lo dejo moverse. Se asusto todavía más cuando el otro niño le sonrió intensamente e hizo un movimiento insinuando que iba a acercarse. Mientras eso ocurría el otro se había acercado y miraba por detrás del hombro de su hermano.

 _Mathias le había dicho mucho tiempo después cuando Lukas le preguntó porque lo había llamado hada, que se enteró que el danés había dicho eso, porque Lukas le había parecido muy lindo, pequeño y mágico, debido a su cabello rubio platinado que con la luz parecía brillar. Y también porque había estado jugando._

—No soy un hada. —Esperaba de esa manera alejar a los intrusos de su patio.

—¡Eh! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas? —Lo cual tuvo el efecto contrario, generando más interés en ambos niños. El noruego no contesto. —Yo soy Mathias y él es mi hermano Berwarld.

—Lukas —contestó en un susurro.

—Oh ese es un lindo nombre... ¿No lo crees Ber? —El aludido asintió, mientras volteaba nervioso a todos lados, deteniendo más la mirada en su loco hermano que no se había dado cuenta de que estaban invadiendo la casa de alguien.— Aunque Lulu suena mejor.

—No me digas así. —Dijo rápidamente Lukas.

—¿Por qué no Lulu? —Protestó el rubio, al ver cortada su gran idea.

—Por qué no es mi nombre. —El noruego se incorporó dispuesto a decirle a aquel extraño que se fuera porque era muy molesto.

—¿Lukas, cariño...?— Justo en ese instante, la madre de Lukas había salido a checar a su hijo, debido al ruido que había escuchado, y se había quedado sorprendía al verlo con otros dos niños que nunca antes había visto.

—Disculpe señora. Yo soy Mathias y él es mi hermano Berwarld estábamos jugando y creo que terminamos invadiendo su patio. —El menor de lo hermanos estaba completamente rojo y apenado, mientras que el que hablaba sonreír abiertamente despreocupado. —E íbamos a irnos, pero vimos a Lukas, así que nos acercamos a ver si quería jugar con nosotros ¿Verdad que si lo deja jugar, señora?

—Bueno... —La madre de Lukas miraba impactada a la pequeña criatura que le hablaba. No solo por mostrarse tan seguro de sí mismo, sino por el hecho de que el niño en cuestión hubiera logrado hablar con su hijo.

—¡Por favor señora! Mi hermano y yo de verdad queremos jugar con Lulu. —La súplica en su voz era evidente.

 _Y así fue como el pobre Lukas terminó siendo obligado a jugar con dos extraños para él, la única razón por la que verdaderamente había accedido fue porque su madre se veía muy feliz de que hubiese hecho amigos "reales"._

 _Mientras daba vuelta en una esquina, Lukas recordaba perfectamente los hechos, como después de esa vez, todos los días los hermanos se colaban a través de los arbustos para jugar con él._

Una vez de hecho, había pasado una hora solo esperando en su jardín y ni Mathias ni Berwarld se habían aparecido. Al principio no le importo, y se quedo disfrutando del silencio. Paso otra hora, tal vez dos más hasta que finalmente somnoliento volvió a entrar a casa. Pasaron dos, tres días y nada. Fue ahí cuando el pequeño noruego comenzó a preocuparse ¿Qué tal si ya nunca volvían? Se había acostumbrado a la ruidosa voz del mayor y las tenues sonrisas del menor; a la hiperactividad de uno, y la tranquilidad del otro. Así que armándose de valor, cruzo los arbustos, adentrándose en el bosque… por suerte, solo tuvo que girar a la izquierda y meterse en la siguiente fila de arbustos para llegar a la casa contigua.

—Me aburrooooooooooo —Fue lo primero que escuchó del otro lado. Mathias se quejaba mientras estaba acostado en el pasto mirando hacia el cielo, su brazo derecho firmemente enyesado.

—Tú culpa —Contestaba el otro mientras jugaba con una hoja.

—No quiero… ¿Ber que se supone que harás cuando no este? —El niño había rodado para voltear a ver a su hermano.

—Esperarte. —El noruego que espiaba no entendía muy bien de que iba la conversación ¿Cómo que Mathias no estaría?

—¡Aggg! A veces odio ser una año mayor que tú y Lukas. —Así que verdaderamente podía llamarlo por su nombre, pensaba Lukas. También en ese instante decidió que estaba espiando demasiado y comenzó a regresarse. —¿¡Quién está ahí!?

—Yo… —Respondió el espía.

—¡Lulu! Qué bueno verte, creí que no te iba a volver a ver nunca —Gritó un exagerado niño danés. Y corrió a abrazar al más pequeño con su brazo sano.

—¿Y por qué no habrías de hacerlo si vivimos al lado? —Dijo mostrando su cara de molestia debido al contacto físico. Aunque ya no se retorcía hasta zafarse como los primeros días.

—En unos días deberé de ir a la escuela. Y tendré tarea y esas cosas. Así que no podré jugar más. —Su voz era de pena, aunque Lukas estaba seguro de que solo estaba exagerando…

 _Lo más triste es que fue cierto, unos días después, Berwarld regresó por las tardes a su jardín, pero solo. Así fue durante mucho tiempo. E incluso Lukas recordaba que a veces él iba al patio de los hermanos sólo para ver a Berwalrd sentado frente a su hermano, que hacía trazos sobre algún cuaderno. Incluso hubo veces en donde se unió a ese extraño silencio, deslizando la puerta de cristal y sentándose al lado de Berwarld a hacer nada, mientras ambos observaban trabajar a Mathias, a veces hablaban, peor la mayoría de veces solo se quedaban ahí. Desenado que el año pasara pronto, para poder asistir a la escuela los tres juntos, de nuevo._

* * *

 **Bueno ese es el inició de todo, como se conocieron y así. Básicamente este fic solo se va a tratar de todo lo que pasaron juntos y así, basandose en preguntas del pequeño Emil (Sonland :v). Y pues como dice el titulo las cosas no fueron tan faciles como las respuestas de Lukas.**

 **En fin si les gusto haganmelo saber, para ver si le sigo o no XD (Ya saben, reviews, favs y follows ayudan ;) (pero sobre todo los reviews))**

 **Gracias por leer n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dos XD Y antes que nada, decir que si les parece que luego los pensamientos de Lukas no van tan ligados a la pregunta inicial de Emil, es porque yo estoy tomando esto como cuando uno recuerda realmente, que una cosa lleva a otra y uno termina pensando quien sabe que cosa aleatoria.**

 **En fin, agradezco los reviews, fav y follow. Son motivantes para continuar n.n**

 **Disclaimer: El de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

No pudo ser tan fácil.

 _—Papá... Si tío Berwarld y papá eran tus vecinos... —el pequeño soñaba muy metido en sus reflexiones, a pesar de ser tan pequeño— ¿Cómo fue que tío Berwarld conoció a tío Tino?_

 _—En la escuela —No había necesidad de que Emil supiera la verdadera historia._

Cuando Lukas iba en segundo año de primaria, al primer grado entró un estudiante venido de Finlandia. Varios de tercer año habían ido a verlo, entre ellos incluido Mathias. Todo el mundo hablaba de cómo el niño nuevo era muy tímido y casi no hablaba aunque se veía bastante amable.

Fue durante el recreo de ese mismo día, donde los tres, Berwarld, Mathias y Lukas, decidieron ir a hablar con él, ya que se había quedado algo aislado ya que para ese entonces varios ya tenían su grupito de amigos en específico. Comenzaron a hablar y todo iba muy normal, hasta que al danés se le ocurrió la idea de que jugaran algo, principalmente porque se aburría mucho si no estaba haciendo algo físico.

Era el clásico juego de vikingos de siempre, unos atacaban otros defendían, gritaban, reían y se subían a los juegos haciéndolos fortalezas.

 _Una de las cosas que más recordaba Lukas ese día, era que fue la primera vez que no hizo equipo con Mathias y cuando comprendió que él era de esa clase de personas que siempre buscan algo nuevo, que se emocionan por lo desconocido y se aburren con lo que ya se ha hecho varias veces._

La última etapa del juego, fue correr y atrapar. Fue ahí donde descubrieron la naturaleza salvaje de Tino, ya que en una vuelta, se impulsó y derribo limpiamente a Berwarld, dejando sorprendidos a los otros tres niños. Tras eso un largo silencio se cernió sobre ellos.

—Yo... Lo siento... —El finés había estado al borde de las lagrimas.

—¡Woah! —Pero la exclamación del danés extrañó a los demás— ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡No sabía que podías hacer eso! ¡Es genial!

El desconcierto de los demás, pasó inadvertido para el hiperactivo niño que celebraba las grandes cualidades de Tino mientras le sonreía abiertamente, maravillado. Después de eso los cuatro siguieron haciendo cosas juntos.

 _No fue la mejor manera de comenzar una amistad, pensaba siempre Lukas. De igual manera no cambiaría nada de lo que había vivido juntos. Tal vez solamente una cosa..._

Era el último año de Mathias en la primaria. Específicamente el último día antes del fin de cursos. Lukas se encontraba corriendo las escaleras al segundo piso con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que llegar al salón de quinto grado. Adentro, Berwarld miraba por la ventana al círculo de niños que comenzaba a formarse.

—¡Berwarld! —gritó Lukas— Debemos hacer algo, Mathias y Tino están peleando.

—Es normal —Contestó este, impasible. El danés y el finés solían pelear físicamente, por diversión, les agradaba aventarse el uno contra el otro hasta derribarse; aunque nunca lo había hecho en la escuela.

—No, esto está mal. Los van a castigar.

El más alto seguía mirando por la ventana, en cierto momento decidió que tal vez si deberían de interferir. Ambos niños bajaron las escaleras unos tranquilamente, el otro exasperado por la lentitud del otro.

Cuando llegaron al patio se abrieron paso entre la multitud aglomerada. Comenzaron a oírse los gritos de alguna maestra. Fue ahí donde el sueco se hizo paso hasta el centro de la pelea y le pego un puñetazo a su hermano en plena cara, anotándolo contra el suelo. Justo en ese momento llegó la maestra.

—¿¡Qué les sucede!? —En un segundo el patio repleto de gente, se vació. Quedando solo los cuatro y la maestra. Los cuatro fueron castigados.

 _Durante ese castigo, Mathias y Berwarld se quedaron callados, ocultando algo. Tino estaba hecho bolita en una banca, disculpándose una y otra vez, a pesar de que los demás le habían dicho que no era su culpa. Lukas miraba a los hermanos, sobre todo al mayor, ya que comenzaba a ponérsele rojo el lugar donde había sido golpeado. Ellos aunque no hablaban, parecían comunicarse de alguna otra manera. Finalmente el danés se levanto y les dijo que en vez de perder su tiempo lamentándose, mejor disfrutarán su último día._

 _Todo lo anterior quedó olvidado y la tarde se convirtió en casi una tarde normal._

Antes de irse, Mathias colocó un papel, entre el libro de Lukas, ya que bien sabía que este siempre lo leía antes de dormir.

Cayó la noche y el noruego sacó de su mochila su libro para leer, encontrándose en el un papel mal doblado.

"Lukas, Necesito hablar contigo, sal a, bosque esta noche. Te prometo que estaré ahí. Soy Mathias"

Al principio Lukas no supo qué hacer, ir, no ir. Estaba seguro de que el loco de su amigo estaría efectivamente detrás de esos arbustos, pero salir en la noche era peligroso y más a un bosque, por más que se sintiera familiarizado con el debido a sus insaciables aventuras ahí dentro y por las criaturas que rondaban por ahí... Ir en la noche lo cambiaba todo. No fue sino hasta que vio un atisbo de melena rubia detrás de la barda de arbustos, que se decidió a bajar y salir.

—Mathias ¿Estás lo...? —El otro no lo dejó terminar y lo envolvió en sus brazos súbitamente.

—No quiero irme —Su voz sonaba quebrada como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar. Lo estaba apretando mucho, más esta vez el noruego no lo notó, concentrado en saber que le sucedía a su amigo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo... Tonto? ¿Irte a donde? — Los leves sollozos del danés alteraron a un más a Lukas. Incluso alzó su manos y correspondió el abrazo. Se quedaron así unos minutos, hasta que finalmente el otro se separó, tenía la nariz roja al igual que los ojos y las lágrimas trazaban perfectas líneas sobre sus mejillas.

—¿Tú... Tú no vas a olvidarme verdad Lulu? Porque yo no lo haré.

 _Esa noche Mathias jamás dijo lo que iba a decir originalmente, así que esa noche Lukas tampoco se enteró de la razón de las lágrimas ni las primeras preguntas del más alto y solamente se quedaron sentados debajo de un árbol uno recargado sobre el otro, hablando de diversas cosas sin importancia._

 _A la mañana siguiente, Lukas escuchó a su madre decir que los padres de Berwarld y Mathias se habían divorciado. Y que el padre de ambos se había mudado llevándose al mayor con él. Fue ahí donde comprendió todo. El noruego había corrido hacia el otro patio, sin fijarse bien cortándose con las ramas de los arbustos. En el otro patio Berwarld permanecía sentado, solo; Lukas pudo jurar que temblaba._

 _Todavía el noruego recuerda el dolor que sintió, al entenderlo todo, y cuanto deseo volver el tiempo atrás para poder haber dicho algo, hecho algo para cambiar las cosas. Hasta que resignó a que no pudo haber hecho nada y aun así siguió sintiéndose fatal._

* * *

 **Final triste, creo, supongo XD Y otra vez subo capítulo cuando me ahogo en tarea :v Así que es cortito, creo que incluso más que el anterior. También me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía del capitulo anterior, es que lo escribí y subí muy rápido así que no le dedique tiempo a la revisión. Espero que este este mejor en ese aspecto.**

 **En fin, dejen sus reviews (que son bienvenidos y deseados) (También fav y follows se aceptan... pero... reviewwww)**

 **Gracias por leer n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**A este paso terminare actualizando solo los domingos ;-; Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les agrade. Y quiero agradecer los reviews n.n porque así se que esto que es escribo no solo me gsuta amo, sino también a otras personas :3 Bueno, aquí los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.**

 **En fin, agradezco los fav y follow también.**

 **Disclaimer: El de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

No pudo ser tan fácil.

 _Cuatro años pasaron hasta que se volvieron a ver... Bueno, si se veían, pero solo ocasionalmente cuando Mathias visitaba a su madre y a su hermano en su casa; lo cual casi nunca sucedía, ya que normalmente los dos hermanos y su madre o padre, preferían salir a distintos lugares, no ir a alguna casa en específico. Durante ese tiempo Lukas, Tino y Berwarld se volvieron muy cercanos, los mayores se entendían y disfrutaban las tardes de silencio, a veces leyendo otras simplemente apreciando el paso del tiempo, en cambio con el finés, Lukas y él se fueron volviendo más amigos al descubrir que empezaban a tener los mimos gustos musicales, específicamente punk._

 _Aun así el noruego recordaba perfectamente cómo extrañaba a su ruidoso amigo, a veces el silencio se volvía verdaderamente insoportable..._

 _Emil, se había dado cuenta, que de alguna manera u otra la inocente pregunta que había realizado, había hecho que su papá se deprimiera. Por lo que se le ocurrió preguntar por algo que sabía que a su papá le gustaba mucho hacer._

 _—Papá... ¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar el violín? —El aludido tardó unos segundos en volver en sí, para después esbozar una leve sonrisa a la pregunta._

 _—En la preparatoria —contestó_

Era el primer día de clases y algunos maestros habían hablado de los clubes* a los que se podían inscribir, música, deportes, ciencias etc. Por la tarde Lukas decidió pasarse por el salón de música. Adentro se encontró con otro estudiante, lleva a lentes y se veía bastante profesional, con el cabello negro peinado hacia atrás aunque un cabello se le salía y formaba una extraña espiral.

—Disculpa... —comenzó a decir el noruego

—Yo también soy de primer año —Eso fue todo lo que dijo para evitar ahorrarse la posiblemente larga explicación, de que a pesar de estar ahí, no sabia absolutamente nada del club. Tenía un sutil acento, posiblemente alemán.

—¿Qué instrumento tocas? —Pudo haber empezado con el clásico "¿Y tú sabes tocar algún instrumento?" Pero el estar ahí lo hacía evidente, además de que el otro tenía callos evidentes en las manos.

—Piano principalmente ¿Y tú?

—Nada realmente —Había escuchado cientos de veces, los discos de música que ponía su madre o las veces en que su padre tomaba el viejo violín de su estuche y se ponía a tocar en la sala, mientras su madre cantaba. Ya casi nunca sucedía, o tal vez si, pero Lukas no podía oírlo por estar en la escuela.

—¿Y qué te gustaría aprender? —Se había intrigado al ver que el noruego se perdía en sus pensamientos al pensar en la música. Siempre le haya encantado encontrar a gente que compartiera la pasión por la música.

—Uh... ¿violín?

Antes de que pudiera seguir la conversación, una extraña risa se escuchó en el pasillo. Además de una conversación.

—¿En serio piensa apostar conmigo Khøler? Ksesese —Ambos alumnos dentro del salón reaccionaron a la voz, uno por reconocerla y el otro por el apellido pronunciado ¿No podía ser él, verdad? Pensaba el de pelo rubio platinado.

—Presumes de conocerlo mucho, pero ni siquiera pudiste decirme su apellido.

—Eso no cuenta, desde que teníamos como 6 años que no he oído que lo llamen por eso. Y para mí siempre será el buen Roddy.

Justo ahí, la puerta se abrió, revelando a un sujeto albino, con los ojos rojos intenso, algo bajo en comparación del siento rubio que se asomaba detrás de él. Lukas miro al de cabello negro con mirada confusa.

—Roderich Edelstein —Extendió su mano.

—Lukas Bondevik —Dijo estrechando su mano.

—¡Que formalidad! —exclamó el albino, mientras se acercaba al de lentes y le revolvía el cabello— Roddy, este es Mathias. Y al otro no lo conozco pero parece que finalmente Roddy hizo un amigo. Así que amigo de Roddy yo soy el genial Gilbert.

—Muy gracioso...

 _Mathias y Gilbert se habían conocido durante el primer año, debido a que habían quedado en el mismo grupo. Tras eso se habían hecho buenos amigos y ambos estaban en el equipo de football de la escuela. Ese día el albino estaba muy entusiasmado, porque sus dos mejores amigos de toda la vida iban a entrar a la misma preparatoria que él. Elizabetta le había dicho en que grupo había quedado, pero Roderich se había negado, diciendo que solo iría a molestar. Por ello Gilbert y Mathias habían apostado, el albino rendirá tres oportunidades para encontrar al austriaco o tendría que pagarle al danés, en caso contrario este sería el que pagaría. Tras pasar a saludar al hermano de Mathias habían iniciado su búsqueda; Gilbert atinó en el primer intento._

Después de las presentaciones los tres volearon a ver al rubio de pelos parados, encontrándolo boquiabierto e incrédulo. Solo hasta ese entonces Lukas se acordó que nunca le mencionó al danés a que escuela se iría, así que posiblemente no estaba esperando encontrárselo ahí. Rápidamente corrió a abrazar al noruego alzándolo por los aires; en ese tiempo ya tenían claramente marcada la diferencia de altura y debido al entrenamiento de Mathias, ahora también eran físicamente opuestos. Uno falucho h bajito y el otro alto y corpulento.

Al verse alzado por los aires, Lukas no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar; no sabía si corresponder el abrazo, ya que hacía como un año que no veía al otro o golpearlo por la misma razón, por haber desaparecido y no haber vuelto a contactarlo en ese año.

 _Lukas recordaba haber optado por su segunda opción, ya que seguía teniendo problemas con eso de demostrar afecto hacia otras personas._

—Lukas te he extrañado —gritó Mathias mientras lo miraba. —No puedo creer que estés aquí ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—¿Se supone que debería? —estaba algo molesto de que el danés hubiese ignorado el golpe que le propinó.

—Claro ¿Por algo somos mejor amigos, no? —Le contestó sonriendo.

 _Después de ese reencuentro ese salón se volvió especial para él, ahí había aprendido, gracias a Roderich y su profesor, como tocar el violín, el cual ahora disfrutaba inmensamente. También, recordaba todas esas veces en donde Mathias después de sus entrenamientos solía pasarse por ahí, se sentaba en una de las sillas y cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de la música._

 _Al principio Lukas tenía miedo de molestar a su amigo, debido a que era bastante malo tocando el violín, pero este siempre que escuchaba que el otro paraba abría los ojos y le sonreía, apoyándolo silenciosamente._

 _Al noruego le parecía increíble como una persona tan hiperactiva como su amigo pudiera mantener silencio y calma en ese lugar. Incluso Berwarld, que acompañaba a su hermano en ciertas ocasiones, había demostrado su sorpresa. De la misma manera en que le parecía increíble aquello, le parecía extraña la relación entre Gilbert y Roderich, ya que el primero siempre molestaba al segundo, peor había veces donde entraba al salón con una flauta transversa y se ponía a tocar lo que fuera que estuviese interpretando el austriaco en ese momento. A veces Lizzy (Elizabetta) se pasaba también por ahí._

 _Todo esto llevó a que fuese aún más raro el día en que Gilbert y Elizabetta comenzaron salir._

Lukas miraba a su compañero de música mirar las partituras perdidamente, hacía apenas unas cuantas horas que el albino le había pedido a la húngara ser su novia y estaba había accedido. Rod había visto todo en primer plano, sobretodo porque había ayudado al albino con su propuesta.

Lo que el noruego no entendía era como el otro había podido soportar ver eso. Y no resistió la curiosidad.

—¿Cómo lo soportaste? —Preguntó directamente, el de cabello negro, volteo a verlo con melancolía.

—Oh... Son las dos personas a las que más quiero... Soy feliz de que sean felices juntos —Contestó, mientras volvía a desviar la mirada hacia las partituras, con una mirada cargada de amarga felicidad.

—Pero... Era obvio que te gustaba, incluso él debió de haberse dado cuenta...

—No siempre ocurre eso Lukas, hay veces en las que nunca se dan cuenta. —Y entonces se pusó a tocar.

Ese mismo día Lukas se quedó hasta tarde oyendo el piano desgarrar almas con su notas cargadas de sentimiento. Para cuando vio la hora, pasaban de las ocho de la noche. Roderich había recogido sus cosas y se había ido tan solo unos minutos antes. Él pensaba hacer lo mismo sino fuera porque Mathias entró en ese instante.

—Casi lloro con esa música. —Comentó al aire, mientras el noruego se preguntaba si el danés también se habría dado cuenta de los sentimientos del austriaco.

—Así es la música —contestó indiferente mientras guardaba sus cosas.

—La verdad todo esto de Gil y Lizzy me dejó pensando bastante... —Dicho esto tomó la mochila de Lukas y ambos comenzaron a caminar a la parada del autobús. Normalmente los días de ensayo, el noruego llevaba su mochila y un portafolio con sus partituras y por azares del destino el danés siempre se aparecía. Así que ahí iban, caminando los dos, uno con dos mochilas y a veces tres, por las cosas para entrenar y el otro con un violín en una mano y el portafolio en la otra.

 _Fue también en ese salón donde Lukas dio su primer beso._

Varios días después de la proposición, mientras Lukas recogía sus cosas, había salido al conversación de los besos. Porque se acercaba el catorce de febrero.

—¿En serio Lukas, nunca? —El danés parecía verdaderamente sorprendido y ya para ese tiempo el noruego comenzaba a sentir un extraño dolor en su pecho cada vez que el otro hablaba de sus ex novias y ex novios o cuando lo veía con su pareja actual.

—Ya te dije que no.

—¿Ni una sola vez? —comenzaba a enojarle la incredulidad en la voz del otro— ¿Ni durante esos cuatro años en donde no nos vimos casi?

—No

—Entonces ven.

Dijo Mathias con firmeza, mientras que Lukas lo volteaba a ver cómo si este hubiera enloquecido. Al no moverse fue el danés el que se acercó. Su mirada era intensa y a la vez divertida, colocó su mano en la mejilla del noruego delicadamente.

—Mathias ¿Qué crees que ha...

Fue algo rápido, solamente un leve roce, unos segundos de contacto suave. Y luego el danés se hecho a reír.

—Listo. —dijo mientras sonreía— ¿Cuántas personas conoces que puedan decir que su primer beso fue su mejor amigo?

¿ _Cuántas personas conoces que puedan decir que su primer beso terminó siendo la persona con la que se casaron? Pensaba Lukas mientras conducía._

* * *

 ***En realidad en México no hay tal cosa como clubes... Así que pongo eso basándome en lo que sé que hay en Estados Unidos (creo) y también basándome en el Yandere Simulator (Perdón por eso)**

 **Jeje bueno, puse PruHun para que no todo fuera gay XD además de que me gsuta la manera (aunque también el PruAus). Y se, la vida fue una Bitch con el pobre Roddy. Y bueno si creen que esto se acaba aquí pues no... (Al menos que ya no haya reviews o vistas y eso) La vida no es tan fácil y aquí todavía falta un buen cacho de drama. En fin, hasta el siguiente domingo posiblemente XD**

 **Dejen sus revieeeeeeewwws sé que lo desean. Por favor :3**

 **Gracias por leer n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Are you ready for the drama!? Jaja no, hay un poquito en este capítulo, pero es muy leve.**

 **gracias por sus reviews, me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo. (No importa que me hunda en tarea actualización es actualización :3) Y tal vez la siguiente sea antes del domingo, pero no prometo nada.**

 **Disclaimer: El de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Ese segundo se congeló, el noruego se quedo viendo en shock a su amigo. Se puso de mil colores, no supo muy bien qué hacer. No había sido un acto despreocupado para él. Optó por voltear la cara para ocultar su reacción y terminó de recoger sus cosas. Sabía que si corría o hacia algo extraño, el danés comenzaría disculparse y las cosas quedarían raras entre ellos. Y no quería eso. Así que logró contener su mar de emociones desbordantes. Por otro lado Mathias sintió cierta decepción por aquella reacción, pero no le dio importancia.

 _Emil observaba a su padre sonrojarse ligeramente y poner cierta cara entre molesta e incrédula. El pequeño no se explicaba en qué pensaba, al principio había sonreído levemente y después... No tenía ni idea de que había sucedido después. El pobre niño se frustraba, quería que su papá estuviera feliz, pero al parecer este tenía algo contra sonreír, la única cosa que para un niño de su edad indicaba felicidad. Mientras pensaba se escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de unas llantas rechinando contra el pavimento, seguido de un claxon. Lukas se tensó y agarró fuertemente el volante, el sonido sin querer había evocado malas memorias._

Unas horas después de una de esas fiestas antes de la graduación, en la que en realidad la gente sólo se dedicaba a beber, el noruego entraba corriendo a un hospital. Berwarld estaba ahí, y el noruego al verlo trago saliva. Se le veía molesto, a la vez que preocupado, se acercó cautelosamente a su amigo.

La razón de su miedo, era que el tonto danés había decidió llamarlo a él, tras el accidente, y no a ningún familiar. Lukas a su vez había llamado el sueco, el cual había sonado algo dolido y el noruego lo entendía, desde que los hermanos habían sido separados su relación se había roto, e incluso a veces parecía que verse les molestaba, principalmetne porque se quedaban viendo si saber muy bien que decir o de que hablar.

—Berwarld… —Trató de hablar normal, pero la voz le salió casi como un susurró, carraspeo un par de veces— Yo lo sien…

— ¿Lo has visto? —Preguntó el otro callándolo

— ¿eh?

—Te pregunté que si has visto a Mathias este año.

La culpa consumió en esos momentos al joven noruego. Hacía menos de un año que el danés se había ido a la universidad, aun así, solía volver de vez en cuando y Lukas lo veía… incluso una vez, el había ido hasta la nueva residencia del otro. Siempre le preguntaba que si había hablado con su familia, que si estaba bien y como le estaba yendo en general… Pero nunca le había insinuado a Mathias que fuera a ver a su hermano, ni le habían dicho a este que su hermano había venido o que él había ido verlo.

En realidad se sentía algo estúpido, y muy mala persona, no había dicho nada porque Lukas atesoraba cada instante compartido con el danés y en algún momento comenzó a creer que hablar de ello lo hacía menos especial.

Por otro lado Mathias estaba muy enojado, le había dicho claramente al otro que no le avisará a nadie de su familia, y sin embargo, ahí estaba su hermano menor, mirándolo posiblemente con la misma cara de molestia que él tenía.

—¿Qué? —Prácticamente escupió la pregunta.

—¿Por qué sigues involucrando a Lukas en tu desastrosa vida? —La furia del hermano menor hacía que sus palabras se entrecortaran, cualquier otra persona hubiera tenido dificultades para entenderle, pero no su hermano— ¿No podías haber llamado a ese chico con el que estás saliendo? ¿No podías?

—Claro… llamarle a Abel, para que viniera con su libreta a hacerme las cuentas del hospital y a reprocharme cuanto iba costar la noche aquí, y los gastos del coche. Y a darme el mega sermón de que es una fortuna que no haya atropellado a alguien porque ¡imagínate la indemnización! —El sueco únicamente gruño— O peor aún, es capaz de venir aquí apestando a algo que no es precisamente cigarro y tras su monólogo posiblemente me pregunte que que me están dando para el dolor, solamente para no preguntar directamente por la morfina —Ahora fue el turno de Mathias de gruñir— Además ¿A ti que te importa a quien ando metiendo en mis asuntos?

—De todas las personas ¿Por qué él? —Las respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban hasta el pasillo, ambos hermanos estaban rojos de haber gritado, por lo que la pregunta de Berwarld les cayó como un balde de agua fría.

—No me digas que… —el otro solo desvió la mirada— Ber…

Afuera de la habitación, Lukas se recargaba contra la pared, no recordaba bien en qué momento sus piernas lo habían traicionado, se agarraba fuertemente la boca, para evitar producir cualquier sonido. De verdad era una persona despreciable.

 _Físicamente, únicamente Mathias tuvo una lesión leve en el cuello y se rompió el brazo izquierdo. Mental y emocionalmente, los tres quedaron destrozados._

Dos días después del incidente del beso, Lukas estaba harto de la burla constante de Mathias y estaba muy seguro de que no iba a poder seguir controlando sus sonrojos por más tiempo. Fue ahí donde se le ocurrió la idea más desesperada del mundo. Sabía que los hermanos eran competitivos, y que en algún momento había apostado a que Berwalrd sería incapaz de tener novia o novio, no importaba en realidad, el punto era una relación, antes de que Mathias terminará su quinta; la cuál tendía de un hilo peligrosamente.

Así que con todo el poco valor que consiguió el noruego sacar de quién sabe dónde, este se había acercado al, para ese momento, más alto de los hermanos. Le dijo algo así como que se agachara que quería decirle algo, para después agarrarlo de la playera y besarlo como la vida le dio entender. Lo que nunca se esperó, ni él ni todos los espectadores del momento, fue que el estoico Berwarld correspondiera el afecto. Encerrando a Lukas entre sus brazos, colocándolos en su espalda baja alzándolo para profundizar el beso el otro se limito a entrelazar sus propios dedos detrás de la cabeza del sueco.

Tras ese espectáculo, ambos hablaron.

—Oye Berwarld yo... —Posiblemente hubiera dado su explicación, de no haber sido porque el más alto sonrío.

—Nunca pensé que me vieras así, siempre creí que era una sombra, la sombra de Mathias. —Estaba nervioso, así que su voz sonaba rara, así era Berwarkd, al estar nervioso o enojado o feliz o triste su voz sonaba entrecortada y era dicicl de entender.

—Bueno yo... —El noruego miro hacia el suelo— tú no eres la sombra de nadie. Destacas bastante. Ya sabes... La altura —Rió inseguro.

—Supongo que sí.

Y de alguna manera, esa fue una pseudo confesión.

 _El noruego nunca terminó de decidirse si hubiera sido peor algún otro tipo de reacción, tras eso salieron oficialmente por unos meses; Lukas siempre buscando de reojo las reacciones de Mathias, esperando ver algo más que el desconcierto inicial y luego la gran sonrisa de siempre, casi podría jurar que apoyaba la relación y tal vez verdaderamente lo hizo. Más después de un tiempo, el noruego afirma haber visto en su mirada algo muy parecido a la mirada de Roddy al ver a Gil y Lizzy juntos, pero tal vez solo lo alucino._

—Te juro que no te entiendo —Decía Arthur cada vez que el noruego comenzaba a sentir oleadas de culpa. — Primero dices que no te gusta, luego que si, después que solo fue una estupidez, al rato que en realidad crees que sientes algo y luego definitivamente que no, que es hambre. Lukas por favor, decídete. No es honorable lo que haces. Con los sentimientos de las personas no se juega.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé?

Durante el tiempo de la depresión de Roderich, el noruego evitó completamente ponerse cerca del aula de música y tras lo sucedido en ella con Mathias, la evitó aun más. Fue en una de esas veces donde había terminado frente al club del ocultismo. Que resulto ser más bien un par de fanáticos de las historias fantásticas, con magia y hechicería. Entre los cuales Lukas encajó perfectamente.

—Entonces no entiendo los motivos de que vengas aquí a sentarte en posición fetal. —Apunto el inglés, al bulto humano que yacía sobre una silla— Incluso Vladimir se ve más vivo que tú, y ya sabes su fetiche por parecer un muerto.

—Yo estoy muerto, no entiendo cuantas veces debo decírtelo —Pronunció mientras mostraba sus colmillos peculiarmente afilados.

—Lo que digas Nosferatu. —El aludido le saco la lengua— Entonces Lukas ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé... No lo sé...

 _Y de verdad en esos momentos, no tenía ni idea._

* * *

 **Eh aquí la hora de la disculpa. Fans de, PruAus lamentó mucho lo del anterior capitulo, la verdad a mí también me gusta más el PruAus que el el PruHun y pues dadas sus peticiones puede que la cosa cambie un poco... Pero también, espero que me entiendan cuando digo que no quiero hacer todo Yaoi, porque para mí se vuelve un poco surrealista. Lo siento ;-;**

 **También, si luego se pierden en la línea temporal háganmelo saber por reviews, y subiré una línea del tiempo, para que más o menos se entienda. Y también, recuerden que es así, porque es más o menos como pensamos, cosas random de aquí para allá. O bueno, al menos así pienso yo XD**

 **Dejen Reviews :v**

 **Gracias por leer n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

**Por favor, no me maten por los clichés XD (y lamento no haber podido actualizar antes como quería :'v)**

 **bueno, espero que disfruten el capítulo n.n**

 **Disclaimer: El de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _—Papá... —Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, y Emil había notado cómo lentamente su padre había dejado de apretar el volante y se había relajado._

 _—¿Si? —contestó el adulto, tratando de con el tono de voz, darle a entender a su hijo que todo estaba bien._

 _—Tú broche se cae. —Dijo rápidamente el menor. Lukas puso las intermitentes y se orilló un segundo. Bajo el parasol para verse en el espejo. Efectivamente el prendedor se deslizaba peligrosamente de su pelo._

 _—Oh, gracias Emil. —Volteo a ver al pequeño directamente por primera vez en todo el viaje. Se quitó el broche en forma de cruz nórdica y se lo entregó— ¿Podrías cuidarlo por mi?_

 _—¡Sí! —Exclamó emocionado, mientras con sus manitas tomaba el objeto de metal, y lo admiraba. Siempre le había causado una tremenda curiosidad el adorno que su padre se ponía siempre en el cabello y ahora estaba en sus manos. El noruego esbozó una sonrisa triste antes de continuar su trayecto._

 _Un año antes de lo sucedido en el salón de música, un danés buscaba medio desesperado a cierto noruego._

—Hey —Lukas fingía leer en algún rincón de la escuela. Llevaba horas mirando la misma página, pasando los ojos por las mismas letras. La llegada de Mathias no hizo que cambiara nada— Este es un buen lugar, me costó bastante encontrarte.

—¿Qué quieres? —comentó molesto cuando el otro decidió sentarse a su lado.

—Nada —Contestó, pero con gentileza, colocó su larga mano sobre el libro del noruego, esperó, hasta que esté se rindió y permitió que su amigo tomará el libro y lo pusiera en otro lado.

—Mathias... —Pronunció su nombre lentamente, comenzaba a sentir ese horrible dolor en la garganta que sucede cuando tratas de no llorar. El danés se limitó a envolver entre sus brazos al otro.

 _Cuando Lukas tenía 15 años, su madre enfermo de una de esas cosas raras que no imprima cuanto se diga o se trate, los médicos nunca terminan de determinar qué es. Hasta que finalmente solo queda decir o más bien predecir cuánto tiempo de vida le queda al paciente._

—No sé qué haré con esto —dijo el joven noruego sosteniendo un broche de cruz en sus manos. Trazaba con los dedos el patrón de enredadera que tenía grabado.— Era su favorito.

 _Habían pasado casi tres meses desde el funeral, y el padre de Lukas había decidido comenzar a sacar las cosas de su difunta esposa. Pero no había podido, nada más había comenzado a sacar la ropa, se había derrumbado e ido de la habitación._

—Mmm... —Mathias tomó el objeto de metal y lo sostuvo entre sus manos pensativo, mientras Lukas evaluaba las piezas, tratando de mantener su mente en blanco, bloqueando todos los recuerdos que se arremolinaban a la vista de las joyas.— Creo que tengo una idea.

Se colocó detrás de Lukas y con un movimiento rápido, deslizó su mano por su pelo, revelando el ojo derecho del menor. El cual se estremeció por la acción apresurada; miraba fijamente al más alto a través del reflejo del espejo, observaba sus manos burdas pero ágiles, colocar el prendedor en su cabello.

El noruego había pensado que Mathias no se había dado cuenta, de que, en los últimos meses había sentido la necesidad de ocultarse, lo cual lo había reflejado inconscientemente en su modo de peinarse, con grandes mechones de pelo lacio, rubio platinado, cubriéndole la mitad de la cara.

Fue una extraña sensación para Lukas sentirse de pronto expuesto, mirando fijamente a esos ojos azul intenso, que admiraban con un rostro de satisfacción ambos ojos del del broche.

—Me veo como una niña —reprochó el más bajo.

—Yo creo que te ves bien.

 _En realidad no recordaba cómo había terminado accediendo a usar el broche, no sabía si había sido por su propia voluntad o por alguna insistencia de Mathias. Después se hizo una costumbre muy marcada, era casi igual que vestirse todos los días para salir; sin el dichoso prendedor se sentía igual que ir por ahí sin camisa o sin pantalón. Por ello recordaba claramente todas las veces en las que había cambiado de pieza. O mejor dicho, la única vez._

Era un día casi normal, a excepción de que era el cumpleaños de Lukas, toda su familia y amigos estaban en su casa. Bueno, casi todos. Mathias no estaba por ningún lado, lo cual preocupaba a su actual pareja, que miraba insistentemente a la puerta.

—No porque mires la puerta, él aparecerá por ella —Dijo Arthur, mientras tomaba un té que había sacado de quién sabe dónde.

—Espero que no haya hecho alguna estupidez —comentó el noruego mirando por enésima vez la puerta.

—Es Mathias... No esperes mucho.

Pasaron las horas y el danés no parecía por el lugar, Lukas sabía que no tendría porqué estar tan preocupado, que ya eran adultos, al menos legalmente. Aunque en realidad para él justo ese día cumplía la mayoría de edad.

Al caer la noche todos se fueron, le dedicaron algunas palabras de felicitaciones, y otras de calma, que esperará, que tal vez ya venía de camino, que de seguro se le había olvidado.

A las 11:50 escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta, ilusionado corrió a abrirla. Un cansado y golpeado danés se recargaba contra el marco de la muerta, al verlo sonrió, como si lo demás no importara. En cambio el más joven no pudo corresponder el gesto, no sabía qué hacer. Un ojo morado, el labio reventado, la mejilla izquierda hinchada.

—Ay por dios, entra. —Se hizo a un lado para que el otro pasara pero este no se movió. Solamente dejo de sonreír.

—Lo siento... —Su voz no sonaba como el otro la esperaba, débil o cansada, sino más bien llena de dolor y determinación— él se enteró. Yo no esperaba que sucediera, ni siquiera pensaba decirle; pero apareció en mi departamento y no se... Algo pasó...

—No importa... Al menos... —Mathias cerró los ojos y con un leve movimiento de mano silencio a Lukas.— No... Por favor... ¡Mathias te lo ruego! —el más bajo se aferró a su compañero, casi llorando, el otro depósito un suave beso en su frente.— No lo hagas... No me dejes...

—Lo siento... —contestó, sin importarle que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro, con una mano alzó el rostro del otro y con su único ojo abierto lo miro intensamente— Eres lo más importante para mí Lukas y lo sabes, por eso no quiero, no puedo dejar que nada te pase. Yo... —iba a decirlo, solo eran dos palabras, que abarcaban un sin fin de pensamientos... Pero al final las cambio, se le hizo injusto decirlas en ese momento, incluso hubieran rayado lo hipócrita de haberlas dicho— lo siento.

 _Tras eso el danés se marchó, sin decir nada más. El noruego frustrado y enojado había golpeado un cojín y roto alguna que otra cosa. Al terminar, el prendedor colgaba de su cabello, jalándolo en cada movimiento. Víctima de la tristeza, la decepción y la furia, lo había tomado y arrojado con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared; lo cual resultó en que el objeto se rompiera._

 _Todo había sido culpa del padre de Mathias, el señor era un intolerante de lo peor, y a lo largo de los años Lukas no había hecho más que generar rencor contra él. Ese día lo tenía grabado en la memoria, recordaba con exactitud cómo su corazón se había estrujado y como un odio y repulsión inmensos lo habían invadido. A partir de ahí, nunca más había vuelto a ver al sujeto._

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó.

—Se llama regalo y es lo que la gente suele darle a otra y normalmente para saber qué es, hay que abrirlo. —Odiaba tanto cuando a Mathias le daba por intentar ser sarcástico, pero ahí estaba; en un lindo día de primavera varios años después de aquel incidente.

—Ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños, tonto ¿Por qué me regalarías algo? —No es que desconfiara del danés, pero era bien conocido que a veces le daba por gastar bromas pesadas. Como la vez que había impreso una foto suya dos veces y las había colocado dentro de los lentes del sueco mientras esté dormía. El grito tremendo de la mañana siguiente no se comparó con las carcajadas de Mathias, orgulloso de su broma.

—Vamos Lukas, solo ábrelo.

Con desgana comenzó a abrir el dichoso regalo. Era un broche plateado, casi idéntico al que tenía. Salvo que el patrón de enredaderas había sido sustituido por un fina línea dorada que recorría el borde, en lo demás tenía la misma forma y tamaño, incluso el mismo mecanismo de cierre y apertura. Miro desconcertado al más alto, este se acercó a él y le susurró tiernamente en el oído.

—¿Me perdonas?

* * *

 **Jeje, ¿Qué habrá pasado en esos años? ¿Aceptará Lukas la nueva propuesta de Mathias? Léalo en el siguiente capítulo XD okno**

 **creo que me dedique un poco al drama en este capítulo, pero en los siguientes me enojare un coco más en la vida de los personajes, en que les pasó y cómo llegaron a ciertas situaciones. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo esta historia en el futuro.**

 **Todos los reviews son muy bien recibidos, desde los largos hasta los que dicen poco, me dan motivación para seguir escribiendo y bueno, no mentiré, me hace muy feliz leerlos XD Hasta el siguiente cáp ;)**

 **Gracias por leer n.n**


	6. Chapter 6

**Acá subiendo actualización en unas horas libres de clase (Y no la subí el domingo porque era Puente XD) Bueno, esto ya se va acabar, así que espero que disfruten los últimos capítulos.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Un largo e incómodo silencio se cirnió sobre ellos. El noruego miraba fijamente el objeto entre sus manos. De un momento a otro comenzó a fruncir el ceño y a apretar los dientes. Le entraron ganas de lanzar el broche lo más lejos posible.

—Tómalo. —Exigió con un tono frío.

—Lu... —Comenzó a decir el otro, antes de ser interrumpido.

—Tómalo y vete. —Repitió

—No lo entiendo —Dentro de la voz del danés se oyó una gran tristeza u decepción.

—Tienes razón, nunca lo entenderías, después de todo eres un idiota. —Dicho eso se paró, mientras Mathias miraba asombrado a su amigo de la infancia y ex, desconcertado, sabía claramente que no era una broma, que Lukas hablaba en serio. Tragó saliva cuando esté lo insulto, nunca había creído que aquella palabra que él había tomado como sinónimo de "molesto pero no tanto" pudiera en realidad contener tanta verdad.

—Lukas yo... —Necesitaba decir algo, cualquier cosa para que el noruego lo aceptara de nuevo. Pero no pudo.

—He dicho que te vayas. —Lukas sentía que iba a quebrarse, debatiéndose entre su mente y su corazón. La primera gritando que eso era lo correcto, mientras que la otra sollozaba por las penas de amor, gimoteando que podía darle una segunda oportunidad al danés.

Tras eso Mathias se había ido, sabiendo que en realidad era su culpa, frustrado por no poder hacer nada y sobre todo triste.

 _Lukas se quedó en la misma posición por horas, en su mano yacía el regalo, miraba fijamente el punto donde había desaparecido el danés, sabía que lo quería, incluso tal vez demasiado, pero había sufrido mucho y nunca fue una de esas personas que no le importará arriesgarlo todo, sin importar si podía salir herido, entregarse completamente a otra persona, sin pensar en el futuro. Muy bien podría habérsele llamado cobardía._

 _—¡Papá! —gritó el pequeño Emil, al ver cómo los ojos de su padre se tornaban llorosos, quería abrazarlo, pero el cinturón de seguridad se lo impedía— ¡Papá no estés triste! ¡Él todavía nos quiere, lo sé! ¡Por favor no llores!_

 _Lukas estuvo a punto de voltear a ver a su hijo, estaba seguro de que el menor desconocía la razón del viaje que estaban realizando, al parecer se equivocaba._

—Estas ebrio. —Espetó el más bajo nada más el otro abrió la puerta.

—Buena deducción Lukas, dime ¿Qué te lo dijo? —Contestó el otro, escupiendo las palabras sarcásticas como vil veneno.

—¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí en este estado? Emil está allá arriba, durmiendo. —Era un extraño tono entre grito y susurro, a la vez que bloqueaba el paso al danés.

—Llámalo necesito decirle algo. —Mathias a penas podía sostenerse de pie, un fuerte olor a alcohol emanaba de su boca cada vez que hablaba.

—¿¡Te volviste loco!? —Gritó para inmediatamente volver a susurrar enojado— ¡No pienso permitir que te vea así!

—Lulu... Es importante —Durante instantes, parecía haber recuperado la lucidez, detrás de esos ojos molestos se podía ver una profunda tristeza.

—Mañana ¿Si?

Exigió dulcemente, entonces sintió como una mano sobre su hombro lo empujaba, cayó, volteo a ver al danés, que lo miraba con enojo y repulsión, sintiéndose incomprendido, seguido de eso se dio vuelta y Lukas escuchó el portazo. Luego el motor de un coche, se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, pero al salir era demasiado tarde, Mathias se había ido. Pensó en seguirlo, en tomar el otro auto y buscarlo, estaba seguro que el otro se accidentaría o peor que tal vez ya fuera muy tarde y que a la vuelta del la esquina se encontrará su cadaver. Iba a ir... Y entonces recordó a Emil, no podía dejarlo solo.

 _Así que había esperado y esperado, incapaz de dormir, incapaz de moverse del sillón al lado del teléfono. A las 4 de la mañana había llamado Tino, diciendo que Mathias se había quedado en un hotel cercano, que este había llamado desde ahí. Al parecer ese día le habían dado la noticia al mayor de que su madre estaba muy enferma, y que posiblemente no sobreviviera más de un mes._

 _Lukas no supo qué hacer, ni en ese momento, ni el siguiente día. Él sabía que el danés era mucho de beber... Lo sabía... Pero nunca tan excesivamente; solo recordaba otra vez en donde lo había visto tan mal._

—Vamonos Lukas —Decía Berwarld. Viendo a su hermano llorar porque se había roto con Abel.

—No podemos dejarlo así —El noruego estaba arrodillado junto al danés, lo trataba de consolar como si de un niño se tratase.

—Él estará bien. —Contestó firmemente el sueco, tratando de llevarse a su novio consigo, pero este se negaba, miraba tristemente a Mathias llorar mientras abrazaba una botella de cerveza.

—Vete Lukas, yo estaré bien —Pronunció con voz pesada, mientras seguía sollozando. Al menor se le partía el alma, había aprendido a aceptar que Mathias nunca se fijaría en él, y se alegraba de ver al danés tan feliz mientras estaba con otras personas, pero era en esos momentos donde prefería que eso no hubiera pasado. Prefería mil veces confesar sus sentimientos ocultos que ver sufrir al otro.

—¿Lukas...? —Berwarld mientras tanto, veía como la persona que él quería miraba fan acongojado a otro, y a nada más ni nada menos que a su hermano. Fue ahí donde para el fue claro a quién de verdad quería el noruego, y desgraciadamente no fue a él.

 _Después de eso, el sueco había roto con él, sin decir en realidad alguna buena razón, fue un simple "creo que esto se acabo". Unos días después recordaba aquella fiesta a la que lo había arrastrado Mathias, para recuperarse de sus corazones rotos._

Era una de esas fiestas masivas, donde ya nadie sabía quién había invitado a quien. La música estaba a tope y en realidad no se oía mucho más que esta. El danés había insistido toda la tarde en que debía ir, el noruego simplemente no podía pasar su último año de preparatoria dentro del salón del club del ocultismo, que no era normal. Tras molestarlo por aproximadamente tres o cuatro horas, Lukas había terminado sediento.

Nada más había puesto un pie dentro de la casa de los hermano alemanes, se había arrepentido el menor. Sobre todo cuando al danés se le ocurrió que era una excelente idea presentarlo a todos sus conocidos, insinuando descaradamente que Lukas era gay y que estaba disponible.

—Te despreció —Le dijo, cuando habían salido juntos a un balcón en donde la música ya no se tragaba todas sus palabras.

—Oh vamos Lukas, no te enfades —Mathias lo abrazo por detrás y el noruego comenzó a retorcerse entre sus brazos.

—Suéltame ¿Crees que es gracioso burlarte de mí? —Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de disfrazar la tristeza con enojo. No quería que el otro se diera cuenta que cada vez que parecía que a Mathias no le importaba que Lukas estuviera con otras personas, al menor le dolía, en ese lugar donde se supone está el corazón.

—Nunca me burlaría de ti —Le contestó con una sonrisa, el danés dudaba tener oportunidad con el noruego, pero verlo así, solo, sin pareja no hacía más que elevar sus ilusiones. Además era su mejor amigo, no podía tener sentimientos por su mejor amigo, no era normal, era como la máxima violación a la ley inexistente de los mejores amigos.

Y tal vez fue por qué ambos habían bebido un poco, el mayor bastante más que el menor, pero de pronto para ambos fue consiente el latido acelerado del otro, para los dos se apago la música y todo se volvió silencio al mirarse a los ojos. Lukas tenía miedo, así que se encogió un poco cuando el otro paso su mano fría por su mejilla, la acción causó que este se detuviera. Lentamente el rubor se instaló en las mejillas del noruego, que no sabía bien a dónde mirar, si a los ojos del más alto, a sus labios, al suelo, al cielo, a cualquier otro lugar.

Una pareja bastante menos lenta que ellos dos, se abrió paso por el balcón sin mirar, ni fijarse, en su vaivén desenfrenado terminaron empujando a Mathias, cuyo rostro quedo a centímetros del contrario. A punto estuvo de retirarlo, sino fuera porque sintió un fuerte agarre a su camisa; en ese instante decidió que en realidad no importaba nada, que a él le gustaba Lukas e iba a demostrárselo.

Fue una sensación que sabía familiar y a la vez completamente nueva. No era como si el noruego no hubiese besado a nadie desde aquel día en el salón de música, pero es que de cierta manera se sentía como esa vez. Y además era algo nuevo, no era un simple beso bromista, era algo más, mucho más. Pronto se encontraron enganchados el uno al otro, el danés con sus brazos rodeando fuertemente la cintura del noruego y este con las manos entrelazadas en ese cabello rebelde suyo.

 _Ese día se había hecho oficial algo que para muchos ya era un hecho. Que habían estado bastante extrañados de que la recién formada pareja dijera eso, porque para todos ellos, esos dos ya llevaban saliendo un buen rato._

 _Lukas sonrió ante el recuerdo, dio una última vuelta y se estacionó frente al hotel donde Mathias se hospedaba._

* * *

 **Dejen reviews :'v apoyen a los escritores deprimidos. Ok no, jeje espero que les haya gustado, y si están súper confundidos en la línea temporal, ya publicare en el siguiente capítulo la línea del tiempo (ni crean que yo me confundí *sarcasmo XD*)**

 **Y como siempre Gracias por leer n.n**


	7. Chapter 7

**Este es el final, sé que suena un poco precipitado pero habrá como un "pseudo-especial" para explicar la razón. Mientras tanto, espero que les gusten estas palabras finales.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _Las memorias se aglomeraban en su cabeza a la vez que su pulso se aceleraba. Recordaba pocas veces haber estado tan nervioso._

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Había pronunciado en voz, demasiado alta, Lukas al ver a Mathias con traje, perfectamente arreglado, hablando con su hermano.

—A... ¿Por qué soy el padrino tal vez? —Había contestado algo divertido, mirándolo con ternura. El noruego se había limitado a voltear a otro lado, lo sabía, tendría que haberlo previsto, se le había hecho muy extraño que Tino le hubiese pedido ser su padrino en vez de Edward, pero ahora todo calzaba.

—Estupidas tradiciones*. —Dijo por lo bajo, enojado.

—Hey, tranquilo, es un día feliz. Podemos olvidar que algún día nos conocimos y solo fingir ser los amigos de los novios —Ofreció una mano, mientras levantaba la otra, una obvia oferta de paz.

—Esta bien... —Estrecharon las manos y tal vez ese apretón fue más suave y duro más que uno normal.

La noche siguió, se firmaron los papeles, se leyeron los votos, se intercambiaron anillos, etc. se hizo todo lo que se debía hacer sin ningún incidente. Para finalmente llegar a la parte más interesante, la fiesta. Durante todo es tiempo, parecía que efectivamente, Lukas y Mathias se habían olvidado de su pasado, incluso bromearon un poco presentándose nuevamente y hablaron de cosas triviales. Pasadas unas horas, y después de beber un poco, las charlas dejaron de ser tan bromistas.

—... Y yo... —Decía un poco alcoholizado danés a un noruego que hacía grandes esfuerzos por no dormirse ahí mismo.— Lo quería... Más de lo que puedes imaginar, o bueno tal vez si lo sepas.

—¿Y qué pasó...? Sonaba... ¿Bonita? —Dijo dudando sobre su selección de palabras, completamente ajeno de que estaba hablando de sí mismo en tercera persona— su relación... ¿Por qué ya no estás con él?

—Tenía miedo —Decía Mathias mientras miraba a la fiesta, veía a su hermano sonreír, a su serio hermano, y solo verlo hacía que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Observaba a Tino, acurrucado junto a este, era gracioso verlo, a distancia parecía que ese lugar había sido construido exactamente para él.

—Miedo... ¿miedo de qué? —Lukas había salido de su estado somnoliento, y miraba al danés confundido. Quería decir algo hacer algo, lo que fuera para quitar la sonrisa tristeza del otro.

—Sentía que no era suficiente, y antes lo habría puesto en peligro. —Reflexionaba, mientras los músicos anunciaban que era la última canción de la noche— No estaba seguro de poder protegerlo... Y después sentí que había perdido mi oportunidad.

—¿Acaso es débil? —Por un segundo, el noruego no supo porque le molestó tanto preguntar eso.

—¿Qué? ¡No!— Respondió inmediatamente— no realmente.

—¿Entonces? ¿Porque lo dejaste...?— Habían dejado de poner atención a su al rededor y se enfocaban en el otro— ¿Tienes idea del daño que causaste? ¿Y sabes que es lo más triste de todo...?

—¿Qué? —Estaban muy cerca, el tono de voz de ambos había disminuido, el noruego sintió que una fuerza desconocido lo oprimía, le cerraba la garganta y le impedía moverse; no sabía qué hacer, tenía al corazón al mil por hora, pero las palabras simplemente no salían. Trago saliva... Y decidió que en verdad no importaba lo que pasará después.

—Que te sigue amando.

 _Estaba frente a la puerta, con una mano se disponía tocar y con la otra sostenía a Emil, el pequeño estaba más bien distraído mirando un lugar que era nuevo para él. Lukas se sentía algo culpable de llevarlo, pero había sido una situación desesperada; además antes Mathias había querido hablar con él, antes de que el noruego se lo prohibiera._

 _—Mathias... ¿Estás ahí?_

—Sí, pasa Lulu —Mathias estaba subido en la rama de un árbol.

—¿Pasa? —preguntó mientras escalaba por las más, fijándose en donde poner el pie.

—He decidido que este será mi nuevo hogar. —Sentenció el mayor mientras miraba al cielo.

—Supongo que entonces debo decir que es muy sospechoso que tú "casa" se vea desde mi ventana.

—¿Acaso te molesta? —El danés le ayudó en el último tramo tomándolo de la mano y subiéndolo hasta lo más alto. Luego se recargaron el uno contra el otro, apenas habían podido confesar sus sentimientos así que disfrutaban de la vida.

—Solo un poco. —Y se quedaron ahí largas horas. Perdiendo el tiempo, besándose, hablando, hasta que la incómoda superficie del árbol los hizo bajarse.

 _La puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando una figura cansada, con una minúscula barba desaliñeado_

 _—Lukas... Lo siento... —El otro no dijo nada, soltó la mano del pequeño y abrazo con fuerza a Mathias, sintiendo que si lo dejaba este se esfumaría en el aire._

 _—Papá, papá —Ambos adultos voltearon a ver al pequeño que estiraba los brazos queriendo unirse al abrazo. Entre los dos lo alzaron, dejaron que tratará de rodearlos con sus diminutos brazos._

—¿Un hijo...? —Preguntó el noruego horrorizado.

—¿Acaso nunca lo pensaste? —Para Lukas eso era algo que nunca había cruzado por su mente, además detestaba eso de los roles en una pareja.

—¿Tú sí? —le asustaba, él no era bueno con los niños y además si Mathias pensaba en eso ¿significaba que antes lo había pensado? ¿Con alguna chica tal vez?

—Hey —El danés se acercó, tranquilizándolo con tan solo una mirada— Solo era un comentario, no te estreses.

—Mathias... Yo lo siento.

El danés le sonrió, no era algo de qué preocuparse, al menos no para él. En cambio había generado un remolino de pensamientos en el pobre noruego.

 _La familia yacía acostada en una cama de hotel, Emil aburrido se paraba y daba vueltas explorando el nuevo lugar, después se cansaba y se volvía a acostar. Mathias dormía sobre las cobijas, una expresión seria y cansada recorría su facciones, a su lado Lukas se acurrucaba, sintiendo como lentamente el brazo del danés se deslizaba por su espalda mientras esté caía en un sueño cada vez más profundo._

—Lukas Bondevik, ¿Te importaría si yo me quedara a tu lado para siempre?

 _El noruego sonrío adormilado, no podía situar exactamente un momento para esa frase, ya que la había oído tantas veces en distintos momentos. La primera vez, la había pronunciado un niño medio loco, con varios curitas en la cara al que le faltaba un diente, las demás veces habían sido versiones más crecidas del mismo niño, cambiando un poco el significado, volviendo ese "mejores amigos" en "algo más" hasta llegar a absurdas formalidades que conlleva el amor. La respuesta a esa pregunta había variado con el tiempo, hasta caer en su última variable, una constante._

 _—Me encantaría, Mathias Khøler —susurró._

* * *

 ***En realidad no es precisamente una tradición, sino algo así comuna creencia de que la madrina y elegido por así decirlo terminan juntos.**

 **Bueno, y así acaba esto, la línea temporal la subiré en un rato y algunas explicaciones (no me maten XD)**

 **Gracias por leer n.n**


	8. Línea del Tiempo y Nota aburrida XD

**Línea del tiempo.**

Lukas y Mathias se conocen por primera vez. En el patio trasero de Lukas.

Mathias se rompe un brazo y esta triste por tener que ir a la escuela.

Lukas, Mathias y Berwarld conocen a Tino.

Ocurre la pelea entre Mathias y Berwarld, los cuarto nórdicos son castigados. Los padres de Mathias se divorcian y Mathias se va lejos.

Pasan los años y en preparatoria Lukas vuelve a Reencontrarse con Mathias. Conoce a Roderich y a Gilbert.

La madre de Lukas muere, tras tortuosos meses de enfermedad.

Lukas revisa las cosas de su madre, y Mathias le coloca la Cruz.

Ocurre el Beso en el salón de música.

Lukas harto, besa a Berwarld y se sorprende cuando este le corresponde. Los dos termina teniendo una desastrosa "confesión", pero acaban saliendo.

Mathias se va a la universidad, ahí conoce a Abel y comienzan a salir. Mientras tanto Lukas se arrepiente de su decisión y se queja con Arthur.

Mathias y Abel rompen por primera vez. Mathias se embriaga y Lukas y Berwarld van a verlo. Ahí Berwarld se da cuenta de que en realidad Lukas no lo quiere como él a él y rompen.

Abel se disculpa por ser algo pesado, y Mathias y él vuelven pero las cosas no van muy bien.

Mathias, algo tomado, tiene un accidente de tránsito, su primer instinto es llamar a Lukas. Este luego llama a Berwarld. Berwarld y Mathias tienen una conversación de hermanos. Lukas y Mathias discuten, porque este último le reclama el haber llamado a su hermano, ya que él no quería que nadie se enterara del accidente.

Mathias arrastra a Lukas a una fiesta, ahí terminan los dos confesándose. Se hacen pareja.

Mathias y Lukas son felices juntos, están estúpidamente enamorados.

El padre de Mathias descubre su relación, cuando este se dirige a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lukas. El señor encabronado golpea a Mathias y le dice que no quiere volver a verlo, que es un hijo anormal y enfermo.

Mathias aparece en la fiesta, pero tiene miedo, así que para proteger a Lukas decide romper con el, para evitar que su padre lo lastime.

Lukas desolado rompe el broche de su madre.

Lukas y Mathias la pasan mal, se extrañan el uno al otro, pero son incapaces de hacer algo. Por otro lado, Berwarld se confiesa a Tino y ambos empiezan una relación que crece exponencialmente.

Mathias decide que es absurdo su miedo y trata de volver con Lukas, entregándole el regalo olvidado que pensaba darle en su cumpleaños. Pero Lukas no lo acepta, sigue demasiado dolido.

Berwarld y Tino se casan. Lukas y Mathias deciden hacer una treta de paz durante la fiesta. Y terminan hablando de más, al darse de cuenta de que en realidad se siguen queriendo, terminan liándose de nuevo en algún rincón.

Lukas y Mathias reempiezan su relación. Deciden ir más lento (si eso es posible) van a lugares, hacen cosas juntos, pasan un par de años.

Mathias trae el tema de un hijo, Lukas se apanica y eventualmente olvidan el tema. Aún así un año después adoptan a Emil.

Son una familia feliz y normal por unos cuatro años. Hasta que a Mathias le dan la noticia de que su madre está muy enferma. (Mathias y su madre eran muy cercanos, además a esta nunca le importó que sus dos hijos fueran gays)

Mathias llega ebrio, no puede ni sostenerse de pie y exige ver a Emil, Lukas se lo niega. Mathias se va.

Ocurre lo del auto. Lukas va conduciendo esperando hablar con Mathias. En el trayecto (que es más corto de lo que parece). Emil comienza a hacer preguntas que terminan con Lukas recordando gran parte de su vida.

Lukas toca en la habitación de Mathias. Este se disculpa y Lukas también lo hace, tratan de hablar, pero Mathias está demasiado agotado para eso. Se conforman con saber que el otro está ahí.

La madre de Mathias muere (su padre murió hace mucho por un problema en el hígado, pero nadie habla de eso). Después del funeral, Lukas y Mathias hablan. Los dos tienen miedo, creen que el otro podría querer terminar la relación. De nuevo se dan cuenta de que quieren lo mismo, y eso es quedarse con el otro. Emil está feliz de ver a sus padres felices.

* * *

Nota aburrida de la autora:

Si leyeron todo esto posiblemente estén pensado en algunas partes "Eh pero eso no lo leí" y es que hay algunas cosas que decidí no agregar; no se me hacía que fuera muy entretenido largos capítulos llenos de los pensamientos de los personajes o de algunas conversaciones. Todo este fic, se basó en la idea de una relación de varios años, empezando con los protagonistas de jóvenes, cuando no pensaban en realidad que terminarían juntos y solo se veían como mejores amigos.

Tenía muchísimas ideas para este fic, pero las fui desertando por absurdas, o inútiles o porque solo eran como un gran relleno.

Voy a dejar de escribir un rato fanfics de Hetalia, porque también estoy en otros fandoms y quiero escribir de mis otras OTP. Pero igual subiré de vez en cuando uno que otro fic DenNor (Y voy a tratar también de subir de otras parejas de Hetalia, lo prometo DX)

En fin, gracias por leer esto y espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
